Fix A Heart
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Evie Harrison is just a normal teenage girl. Except this: she has an abusive father. Her mother left 8 years ago and said she would come back for her. But that might never happen. What will happen when she almost gets run over by Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan? Just friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to write this. Its just a random idea, so bear with me. It is somewhat similar to Skyscraper, but not much. It's a Kendall/Oc, the OC being Evie, and Evie will be portrayed by Emily Osment.**

**Warning: It is not cannon to Skyscraper or Secrets. Its more similar to Secrets. Now on with the story. As always the first chapter will be on the next page.**

As I awoke, I thought of how much I missed my mom and how much I needed her to come back and save my from the my father. He beats me everyday when he comes home from work, he hates me like he hates his job. He bribes me with everything I want to keep me from telling anybody. Designer clothes, shoes, jewelry, electronics, anything. Our family has a lot of money. Before she left, my mother made my father write in his will that all his money goes to me when he dies. She didn't want all that money going to a horrible man like him. He doesn't deserve it. She also wrote in her will that when she dies, all her money goes to me. I only know that from a note she left me that I had to open once I turned 13.

We live in a huge house, kinda like a mansion. And even with all the money, I will never be one of those stuck up rich girls. I hate people like those. I just woke up, so I changed out of my pajamas. I put on skinny jeans, a pink plaid shirt, and combat boots with some stud detailing on them.

It was Saturday morning, 8:00 so I didn't have school. my father gets home at 6:00 pm, so I have time to myself before he gets home from work. I was planning to practice singing, maybe run a few lines from my favorite tv shows, so I can practice my acting, and maybe go to the library.

I started by listening to my ipod and singing along to it. Big Night by Big Time Rush came on. I love that song.

_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls_  
_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_  
_Let's get it started (Hey!)_  
_Started (Hey!)_  
_Started (Hey!)_  
_Whoa Oh_

_Waitin' all week and it's Friday night_  
_We gonna get dressed up_  
_For the time of our lives_  
_Let's get it started (Hey!)_  
_Started (Hey!)_  
_Started (Hey!)_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_  
_I need a pick me up round, round, round_  
_I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_  
_DJ take me away_

_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_  
_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_It's been a long week_  
_Been workin' overtime_  
_I need a hot beat_  
_To get this party right_  
_I'm on another level_  
_Turn up the bass and treble_  
_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_  
_I need a pick me up round, round, round_  
_I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_  
_DJ take me away_

_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_  
_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls_  
_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_  
_Let's get it started_  
_Started_  
_Started_  
_Started_  
_Started_  
_Let's go!_

_1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls_  
_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_  
_Let's get it started_  
_Started_  
_Started_  
_Started_  
_It's gonna be a big night!_

_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_  
_Oh Oh_  
_It's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

As I was singing, I was dancing around my room. I'm not that good of a dancer, but I love dancing. My room is huge there's even a pool in it. And my closet is the size of a small bedroom. I needed to return a few books to the library, so I decided to walk, even though I have a car; I got one when I turned 16 as part of the bribes.

It was the beginning of fall, but the temperature was that of summer. The leaves were turning and in some spots, leaves had already begun to fall off the trees. I arrived at the library. I returned my books and said hello to the librarian, Mrs. Ellis, who knew my mother. She also knew about the horrible things my father did, but didn't tell anyone for fear of putting me in danger. She is like an aunt to me or even a mother. When shes not busy, she comes to check on me at home, mostly when my father isn't home.

She's also let me borrow books from her personal collection of books. She has all of Shakespeare's works; my favorite being Romeo and Juliet. For my birthday, September 16th, she bought me a copy of Romeo and Juliet for me, along with a couple of books I love and others she thought I might like.

She is one of the kindest people I ever met, and she said that if I ever needing anything, including a place to stay, she'll help me. Nothing caught my eye on the shelves, so I'm just going to reread a couple of my favorites for now.

I said goodbye to Mrs. Ellis and walked out the door. It was now noon and I was getting hungry. I got lunch at the local dinner. It's the restaurant where I meet with my friends Cathy, Anna, and Lexa often. I saw them sitting at our usual table. Cathy motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Hey Eves." they said in unison. My full name is Evie Harrison. "Hey Cath, Lex, Anna." I said. "We were riding our bikes and we got hungry so we came here. Sorry we forgot to call." Lexa explained. "It's okay. I went to the library today. And I got hungry so I came here of course." "Did you say hi to my mom?" Cathy asked. "Yep." Cathy is Mrs. Ellis' daughter. She's is kinda quiet when you first get to know her, but she will stand up for her family and friends and what she believes in. Since she's shy, you might not believe this, but she has a boyfriend. His name is Jake. "So how are thing with you and Jake?" I asked her. "That's the thing, um I think I'm pregnant." "Oh my God, Cathy honey how did this happen?" I asked her while I rubbed her back soothingly while she teared up.

"Me and Jake, we were using protection, but the condom must've broke." she said softly. Of couse we heard her since we were used to her speaking softly. "He'll support you and the baby right?" "He said he would." 'What about your mom?" I asked. "She'll understand. Accidents happen, and she also had me when she was my age." "Ah" I mustered.

The waiter came. I ordered a Philly cheese steak, Cathy ordered macaroni and cheese, Anna ordered chicken with ravioli, and Lexa ordered some sort of Italian dish. My drink was mountain dew, Cathy's was water, Anna had cherry juice, and Lexa ordered grape juice, a substitute to wine, since her family serves wine with meals. She is half french, one fourth Italian, and one fourth Irish. Her mom is french and her dad is Italian and Irish. His mom is Italian and his dad is Irish, while her mom is pure french.

We finished eating and paid and then we walked outside. The leaves that had fallen crunched under my boots. Cathy's blue eyes sparkled in the sun. I used to have a crush on her, I still do a tiny bit, but shes one of my best friends, and unlike me, she's straight. Now I'm not lesbian, but I'm bi.

"Did you take a test?" I asked Cathy. "Not yet, but I missed my period." "We'll Pick up a test and then go to my house." "But your father." I checked my watch. "It's only 1:05 pm and my dad gets home at 6." "Well okay."

We went to the drugstore and I went in to pick up the test. When I got to the cash register, the cashier, who was an older woman, said "Good Luck." "Thank you, but this is for my friend." "Tell her good luck then." She bagged the test and then I walked out. I handed the test to Cathy.

"Thank you." she said squeakily. "You welcome. The cashier said to tell you good luck." "Strange but nice." We walked back to my house. Cathy took the test in my moms old bathroom because of my dad and everything. He doesn't even go in there. After three minutes she shuffled us into the medium sized bathroom and showed us the two tests. They were both positive.

She started crying and through her tears she squeakily and softly said "What am I going to do?" "We'll go with you to the library where you mom is, and we'll tell her together." "Really?" "Yes" Me, Anna, and Lexa said together. She threw the tests away. I took off my pink plaid shirt, since I was hot; revealing the white spaghetti strap top I had underneath it.

We walked back to the library. "Hi girls." said. "Hello . Cathy needs to tell you something." "It's okay Cathy, you can tell me anything." She then spoke. "Mum, I'm pregnant." Cathy said and then broke down in her mothers arms. She is British, but she's lived here her entire life. "It's alright. It was a simple mistake. Jake's the father right?" Cathy nodded. "Does he know?" Cathy spoke again. "No." Her voice was squeaky from crying.

"Call him and tell him to meet you at my house. We'll support you through this." "Thank you guys." "Your Welcome hun." I said and then me, Anna and Lexa pulled her into a group hug. We walked back to my house. Cathy called Jake. She hung up the phone. "He'll be right over." Jake came over. "Hey Cathy. What do you need to tell me?" he said. "Hi Jake. I um, I'm pr-pr-pr.." she stuttered over her words, even though shes super smart. "She's pregnant." I said helping her with her words.

"Caty; don't worry about a thing. I'll be by your side. Nothing will break us. I uh, wanted to ask you something." Cathy was speechless. He got down on one knee. "Cathy Rose Ellis, will you marry me?" "Oh my God. Jake, yes, a million times yes." Cathy said to her lover. Jake slid a beautiful ring on her finger and grabbed her in a kiss.

They seperated. "We'll help you plan your wedding." "Yeah, it's not everyday one of our best friends get married." Anna said. "Thanks guys." "Your welcome, Cathy." Anna, Lexa and me said in unison again. "Do you want to have the wedding before or after the baby comes?" I asked her. "I don't know yet. Maybe after, so it's not rushed. Even though I won't be showing for a while, I want to get some maternity clothes in the coming week or two." Cathy said.

"We'll all go shopping together. We'll set a date later. Alright?" "Yep. My mom might want to go to you know." "That's fine. You know we love your mom." "I know. I was just saying." After that we talked for a few hours. I checked my watch. 4:00 pm. "My dad will be home in two hours." They knew what my dad did to me. Even Jake knew. He found out after he'd been dating Cathy for a while. "Alright well we'll see you tomorrow." Jake, Cathy, Anna, and Lexa said in unison. They're voices blended together, into a chorus. "Bye guys."

They left and I changed into my pajamas; a pair of grey sweatpants and an old white spaghetti strap that barley fit me and showed my middrifft. I started reading Romeo and Juliet again, my favorite Shakespeare novel. Time passed. I check the clock in my room. 5:55. My dad is almost home. I swallowed hard, afraid of what is going to happen soon. I was thirsty, so I marked my page in Romeo and Juliet, put my slippers on and padded downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

My dad was waiting for me. In his left hand he held Cathy's pregnancy tests. "You little slut! There ain't going to be any child in your womb when I'm done with you!" he shouted. He was drunk too, I could smell the alcohol on him. He punched me in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of me. He started beating me. He left the room for a moment. His right arm was behind his back. I musted up enough breath to speak. "But dad, I'm not pregnant a friend is." "I don't care. Get out of my house." He pulled a gun from behind his back. I got up and ran as fast as I could. "Get back here!" he shouted. His voice boomed.

I heard a gunshot. The bullet lodged in my upper arm. Despite the pain, I kept running. He followed me. I was almost out the door when he shot the gun again. This time the bullet lodged in my shoulder. I ran out the open door onto the street. As I started blacking out I saw headlights. So I'll die then I thought. Just before I blacked out I heard a screech of tires as the car stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a hospital room. My left arm was bandaged. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan from Big Time Rush were sitting in chairs across from my bed. They stood up and introduced themselves. "I know who you guys are. All of you make up my favorite band, Big Time Rush." "How are you so calm? Most of our fans, when they meet us are screaming, some crying, or jumping up an down." Kendall said. "I'm just a mostly calm person. So what happened after I got here and what day is it?" "They took you in for a minor surgery to remove the bullets, you're fine Evie. They just want to keep you here for one more night for observation. And It's Sunday, September 19th." Logan said.

"How do you know my name? And three days ago I turned 16." "Your friends. And your dad works here. We almost ran over you. Happy belated birthday." Kendall said. My dad works as a janitor at the hospital. It was the only job he could get, him being him. Kendall's my favorite of them. "Are they here? What happened to him after he shot me? Thank you." "They went on a food run. Your own father shot you? And your welcome." Kendall said. "Are they getting me anything? I'm hungry and I don't like gross hospital food. Yes he did. He is a horrible evil man. He beats me. That's why I have all these bruises."

"Yep they're picking you up your favorite, Philly cheese steak in case you wanted anything when you woke up. And not anymore. You're free from your father. Good thing you explained about the bruises. I was almost going to have you tested for leukemia." Logan said. I smiled knowing that there was people that didn't even know me that well that cared about me. "Where are they getting it? And what happened? Did he get arrested?" "Some local diner. No he's dead. He was driving a black car to get away from the cops. And he crashed the car and died. He was drunk to." James said.

"The diner in my neighborhood, my favorite restaurant. I'm free from him forever. He'll burn in hell. I know he was drunk last night. I could smell the alcohol on him." "So tell us about yourself?" James asked. "Well, I love singing and acting, they're my passions. I also love reading. I always have. I'm currently rereading my favorite of Shakespear's works, Romeo and Juliet. My favorite band is Big Time Rush. My favorite singer is Jordin Sparks. Aside from my abusive father, my mother left when I was eight. She couldn't take it anymore with my father. She said she'd come back when it was safe for her." "I'm sorry." Kendall said.

Cathy, Jake, Anna and Lexa burst into the room. "Foods here!" Cathy said in a sing song voice. After they put the bags of food down, Cathy showed off her ring. It was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond. Me, Cathy, Anna, and Lexa each had for lunch what we had for lunch yesterday. After we ate, Cathy said, "Don't worry about a thing. If you need anything, me and mother will help you out, Jake too. Since you know, how your mother isn't here."

There was a knock on the door of my hospital room. A woman that kinda looked like my mother stood in the door way. I hop it isn't someone from social services. I'm fine on my own. The woman spoke. "Evie, is that you?" "Mom?" "Evie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of left. I should've just kicked your father out of the house, I bought the house anyway. Anyways He's dead now." my mother said.

"Mom, it's ok. At least your here now." "I know, but I am very sorry. I was scared of your father. Running away was the only thing I could think of, besides calling the police. I knew what your father was capible of. I didn't want to end up dead and not able to protect you. I swear on my life I will not leave again." she started tearing up. She grabbed me in a tight hug.

"There's something I need to tell you." "What mom?" "While I was away I found a guy and I'm with him. I didn't love your father anymore after being with him for eight years. There's more." "That's wonderful. Go on, you can tell me." "His name is Justin. He has money like us, but he's not stuck up. And-" she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful. I would love to have a little brother or sister. When do I get to meet Justin? And does he have any kids?" "Tomorrow. He's coming with me to get you after you get released. He has a 13 year old old girl from his fiance who broke up with him 6 years ago. Her name is Eliza. He also has 10 year old twins, a boy and a girl, from his ex-wife who divorced him 4 years ago. Their names are Alex and Alicia. I met him eight years ago, and we were just friends until 2 years ago."

"Wow. So I get to be a big sister to three kids?" I asked excitedly. I had always wanted a little sister. "Yep. And one on the way. I'm hoping it's a girl. They've heard about you and the girls are excited to meet you. Alex is excited to, but not as much as his sisters. So how are Cathy, Anna and Lexa?" my mother asked, remembering my best friends. "They're good." I said. "Hello Mrs. Harrison." Cathy said. "Oh you can call me Julia." Harrison is my mother's maiden name. She got married to my dad after I turned three. So Harrison remained my last name.

"Who are the boys?" my mom asked. "This is my boyfriend Jake," Cathy said. "And since you're in a similar situation, I find it ok to tell you this. I'm pregnant. Before you freak out, my mother knows and is supportive and Jake proposed yesterday and he is going to take care of me and the baby." "Oh. If you need any advice, come to me, your mother or Anna and Lexa's parents. How far along are you? I'm 1 month." "I'm not sure. I just found out I was pregnant yesterday. I missed my period, so I took a test." Cathy said.

"Did you miss your period last month?" "Yes, but I thought it was nothing. I didn't want to worry about it then since I had things to do. School, Choir, and Drama club." "So you're probably around one month. You should see a doctor. Now who are the other boys?" "They're Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan from my favorite band Big Time Rush." I explained, pointing to each of them as I said their names.

"Well I have to leave. Justin is working overtime and his mom has the kids and she'll be bringing them to the house soon." mom said. "You have a house?" "It's his. I've of course been staying with him. We'll be moving into my house soon. We'll use his house as a vacation house. It's wonderful. Right on the beach. You'll love it." she explained, remembering that I love the beach. "I can't wait to go there. Bye mom. See you tomorrow." I said and smiled, knowing that my life is getting better.

"See you tomorrow, Julieta." mom said and gave me another hug. Then she left the room. "Did she just call you Julieta?" Kendall asked. "Yes. That's he nickname for me. She always said that if she didn't name me Evie, my name would be Julieta. It's one of the names she loves and her great great great grandmother's name was Julieta." I explained. I know I haven't seen my mother in eight years, but I have a good memory and easily maintain information.

Kendall smiled at me. I think he likes smart girls, like me. 'Well we have to go to. See you tomorrow Evie, or Julieta. Julieta suits you. But I like how your name is Evie. It's different." Kendall said. "Thank you. Oh before you go, what happened to what I was wearing yesterday?" I asked since I like wearing the shirt and sweatpants. And I love my slippers. "I washed it." Logan said. "Thank you. Can you please get them to me tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes. We'll come by again tomorrow." 'Ok. Fine with me."

They then gave me their cell phone numbers. Before they left, Kendall gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I blushed. Then James, Logan and Carlos each gave me a hug. They waved goodbye and walked out the door. Before leaving, Kendall smiled at me again.

"So Cathy, since you're pregnant, what are you going to do about your belly button piercing?" I asked since now it was just me, Cathy, Jake, Anna and Lexa. Cathy is the person who is worried about school and stuff, but she does have a belly button ring. She's had it for a year and a half. Her mom doesn't mind. In fact her mom used to have one when she was younger. "Get a belly button ring that you can wear during pregnancy, since otherwise I would have to take it out and get it repierced after the baby comes." Cathy said.

"So, when are you going to see a doctor?" "I don't know. I don't want anyone else to find out about this right now." "Well you need to see someone. How about seeing a doctor in Lynwood? No body from school will see us there and it's closer than Anaheim." "Sure. It'll be a nice drive."

Cathy, Anna, and Lexa stayed untill the nurses said that visiting hours are over. They got the nurse to let them stay in my room for the night, even though they're not family. "Cathy?" "Yes Evie?" "Are you awake?" "What else would I be? Sleep talking?" "Probably not, but I was just checking." "Gotcha." "So what does it feel like, knowing your going to be a mom?" "Well its different. I never really expected to be a mom this young. I thought I'd be older, with at least a year or two of college education. Well goodnight. I need to get my beauty sleep." "Goodnight Cathy."

**So the 2nd chapter is done. Don't think the drama's done with because there is more where that came from. I will update everything as soon as I can. Oh and Cathy's ring would just be a simple diamond ring, not much, but special.**

**xo, Breana**


End file.
